Looking Forward to Tonight's Event
by Axandra Chrystallis
Summary: Saito looks around for Souji, and ends up leaving after hearing a playful comment from fellow Shinsengumi member, Sano. What will Souji do to calm his panicked lover? SoujixSaito fluff xD


**Looking Forward to Tonight's Event**

* * *

_**A.N.: Hey there guys, it's been a while (Almost 2 years since I last updated) LOL, sorry guys xD but yeah, I've been busy a lot this past years, and I'm really sorry to those who have been subscribing to my stories, which I haven't continued since last year, but now that I'm back, I will try and get back to those stories, because to be quite honest, the next chapters have already been written, just not continued xD (procrastinating goddess over here) but yeah, my latest addition to my stories though is an anime this time, not a Final Fantasy one, (I'm really sorry guys, but I will try my best to update my stories.)**_

**_And that's basically everything xD Also, do forgive me if you find any typographical or grammatical errors. It's been a while since I last wrote a story, so I'm a bit rusty xD so please do go easy on me and enjoy the story :D_**

* * *

_**ONE SHOT**_

"Sano-san, have you seen Souji?" a blue haired beauty entered the dojo after being told by the Shinsengumi taicho that Souji was with Sano in the dojo training the new recruits.

The red haired spear wielder turned to the side to see the owner of the voice. "Ah, Saito." the smaller of the two nodded in acknowledgement. "Souji?" sano turned his head back to where his eyes were before Saito called out to him and then pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. "Oi Souji!" he called out, catching the attention of a man who was standing in front of at least two hundred recruits, who had then turned his head towards their direction when he was called. "You're wife is here to see yo— ouch!" Sano turned back to Saio and saw that the shorter man had dug the hilt of his sword onto his waist, and instead of crying out once again as he felt Saito press deeper, all Sano could do was stare at Saito, who would usually brush him off with a cool remark, but this time, the shorter man had decided to poke Sano with the hilt of his sword, while blushing.

Yes, blushing.

The usual cool headed, relaxed, and the ever calm and careful Saito Hajime, was blushing.

"Oi, oi, Saito. Why on earth are you blushing?" and then Saito looked up at Sano with a glare that the latter found adorable because of Saito's blushing face, which made the other push his sword deeper and then started twisting it lightly. "Ouch! I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Give me a break!"

Then that was when they heard someone clapping from behind them, as if to stop what was happening between Saito and Sano."Hai, hai. Stop." and that was what made the two stop and turn around to see the captain of the first division with his usual smile plastered on his face. "Souji!" Sano fake cried. "Please stop your wife before he kills m—ouch!" another twist of the sword, earning a chuckle from Souji. "Now, now, Hajime-kun. We can't have you injuring Sano-san. He still needs to train the recruits when I'm on my break later." Souji lovingly said as he looked at Saito, and then changed back into a playful smile when he looked at Sano. "An you, Sano-san. You know how Hajime-kun is very serious in everything he does and wouldn't like being called like that." Sano frowned at Souji. "Then if he didn't like it, why on earth would he be blushing?"

Souji stared, blinking. "Blushing?" that statement was enough to make Souji turn to the left handed sword master, who was indeed blushing. "Hajime...kun?" Souji stared and Saito could feel his cheeks growing hotter. "Ah! Mou! I'm leaving." with that, Saito pulled his sword back and left the dojo, leaving behind a bewildered Souji and a pain stricken Sano. Souji had then turned his head up to Sano, who was rubbing the area Saito poked. "Didn't you say he wanted too see me?" Sano nodded. "I think he wanted to tell you something." the former blinked. "Do you know anything about what it is about he wanted to tell me?" the other shook his head. "He didn't say anything." Souji looked at the door that Saito just closed and then back at Sano then stared at him for a while, and before he opened his mouth, Sano smiled. "I get it, Souji. Go chase after your wife. I can handle the rest." Souji smiled. Arigato, Sano-san"

"Hai hai." Sano patted Souji on the shoulder. "Now go." the latter nodded and then followed after Saito.

* * *

Footsteps could be heard, scurrying away from what seemed to be another set of footsteps.

"Hajime-kun!" Souji called out, but Saito didn't turn.

Souji's eyes narrowed. "Hajime-kun!" Saito didn't turn again, and that was starting to get on Souji's nerves that he scurried faster and grabbed the former's arm and yanked him back. "Why are you ignoring m—...!" Souji's words fell when he saw the look on Saito's face.

Right before him, Souji could see the red coloring on Saito's usual pale skin, as well as the unshed tears that were threatening to come out.

"Let go of me!" Saito tried to pull his arm away, but Souji tightened his hold on the former's arm. "Ouch!" the younger yelped. "I said let me go!" with that, Saito had completely yanked his arm from Souji's hold, but what came after had him completely off guard.

Souji had held on to both of Saito's shoulder and slammed him against the wall. "Souji!" Saito cried out. "What on earth are you do—" Saito was cut off when Souji's mouth covered his.

"Mmph!" Saito tried to turn his head away, but Souji held on to his chin, letting Saito stay where he was.

The younger of the two tried to struggle, but he could feel his body giving out to Souji's kisses that he found his arms wrap itself around Souji's neck and pull the older man closer.

Saito didn't know how long they were like that. A minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes, but a little bit later, Souji had slowly pulled back. "Are you calm now?" with a voiceless reply, Saito nodded. "So why did you run away from me?" the younger of the two didn't answer and instead wrapped his arms around Souji's waist and buried his face on his chest, and that gesture simply made the older man sigh.

"It's because...ple…" Souji frowned. "What?" he didn't hear what Saito just said because he felt the younger man shift in his arms and bury his face deeper into Souji's chest. "It's because...san...ked...ed cou...ts em...sing." that made Souji sigh even more and grabbed Saito's shoulders and pushed him forward. "Can you please answer me without burying your face in my chest? I can't understand a thing."

Saito felt the heat rise on his cheeks. "It's because…" he started, fumbling for his words. Goodness! This is just too embarrassing! He thought. "When Sano-san said that we're a married couple...it's embarrassing."

"..."

"..."

"Is that all?" Souji dead panned, making Saito flush even more. "Sh-shut up! It's embarrassing to be called a wife." So that's what he was embarrassed about? "Was that what you have been going on all about this whole time?"

Saito didn't answer and decided to turn his head away from Souji. "You'll never understand because…" before Saito could continue, his face had suddenly flushed into a tomato shade and immediately added "No...never mind!" however, Souji already understood what he had meant, and that made his lips curve in a mischievous smile. "Because?" the older tried to pry the rest of the sentence by slowly reaching out and lightly holding onto Saito's waist and pushed the younger against the wall once again, but this time, more gently. "Because?" he repeated, and chuckled at the sight of a furiously blushing Saito.

Souji smiled and lightly pecked Saito on the cheek. "You're the only one for me, Hajime-kun, and of course, I'll never understand the feeling you're feeling now, because between us, who do you think is more dominant, hmm?" Souji's hand slid down from Saito's waist to his thigh and slowly sliding it inside Saito's kimono, causing the younger to moan a bit. "S...Souji...not here." Souji chuckled. "Of course." then the older landed a kiss on Saito's exposed neck. "I will enjoy taking you, but of course, I don't want others seeing you writhe in pleasure, so we're doing it tonight." Souji waited for Saito's reply, seeing the light clashing of Saito's body and mind on the younger's face, but in the end, Saito nodded, earning a chuckle from the older man.

"Oh, what did you want to see me for, by the way?" Souji asked once he pulled away from Saito, who was trying to calm his furiously beating heart down. Saito looked up from Souji, but then looked away. "I was going to ask you...if you remember what day it is today, as well your promise." the older blinked and thought about it a moment, and in a minute, smiled.

"Of course, I remember, Hajime-kun, what do you take me for?" Souji smiled and took hold of Saito's hand and kissed the back of it. "When it's about you, I'll never forget." The latter smiled and placed a hand on Souji's cheek, and then stood on tiptoe to kiss the taller man on the cheek. "I look forward to tonight then." Souji answered with a smile. "I have to go now. I still have to help Heisuke with something he asked me earlier." the older nodded. "Alright."

Before Saito left, Souji bent down to kiss the younger once again and then let him go. Crossing his arms, the latter looked at the back that slowly walked away from him, and with a smile, turned around and walked away as well, completely looking forward for tonight's event.

* * *

_**A.N.: And that is everything for today, I hope you guys liked it ^_^ (I'm really sorry if you didn't though :( ) I will try my best to write new ones that will make sense, because I have feeling this story totally didn't make any sense xD**_


End file.
